This invention relates to the field of joint factor analysis scoring. In particular, the invention relates to joint factor analysis scoring for speech processing systems.
Joint factor analysis (JFA) is a statistical modelling framework (it is a statistical version of factor analysis) widely used by state-of-the-art speech processing systems for tasks such as, for example, speaker verification, speaker authentication, speaker recognition, language identification, and emotion detection. The description is given in the context of the speaker verification task; however, the described method and system may be applied to other speech processing tasks.
JFA is used by automatic speaker authentication/verification/recognition to model the voice of an enrolled speaker, and to score verification utterances against an enrolled speaker. See, for example, Kenny, P., Ouellet, P., Dehak, N., Gupta, V., and Dumouchel, P. “A Study of Inter-Speaker Variability in Speaker Verification” IEEE Transactions on Audio, Speech and Language Processing, July 2008.
JFA is very accurate and the scoring process takes 1-2 seconds on a powerful machine to perform a single scoring process.